Bear Necessities
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: In the dead of winter, Kid is attacked by a bear. Now three days late meeting Heyes, will someone help Kid? And will Heyes be able to find him?


BEAR NECESSITIES

"Ma, somebody's coming," fourteen year old Caleb Hadly said as he stood peering out the cabin window."

"Who is foolish enough to be out in this snowstorm?" Kate asked as she stirred the stew warming in the hearth.

"Can't tell. Laying awfully low in his saddle."

Kate walked to the window and looked out over Caleb's head and saw a horse perhaps half a mile away moving very slowly toward the cabin. She could see a figure leaning forward, resting on the chestnut's neck.

"James, you and Caleb take the riffle and go see what he wants."

Caleb and his sixteen year old brother James put their coats on and James lifted the riffle from the pegs above the fireplace. Kate watched her boys as they trudged through knee deep snow toward the horse and rider. She watched them stop a few feet from the horse, James holding the riffle pointed at the rider. Then she saw Caleb reach for the reins and the two boys lead the horse toward the house.

Kate threw her shawl over her shoulders and went out to the porch and waited in the cold wind till the boys reached the cabin.

A blonde man in a leather Sherpa lay unconscious against the neck of the chestnut horse, his gloved hands intertwined in matted strands of the horse's mane. Blood was frozen over much of the horse's neck as well as the man's pants, gloves, and face. Kate suspected there was likely blood in places not yet visible as well.

"His hands are frozen in the mane, ma."

"Is he breathing?"

Caleb saw faint puffs of mist coming in erratic spurts from the man's mouth. "Yea, he's breathing."

"Then, cut his hands free and get him off that horse and bring him in the house."

James pulled his hunting knife from it's sheath and cut away at the horse's mane. Then he and Caleb pulled at the man's coat. Having Separated the man from his saddle, the blonde man fell from the horse and landed with a thud in the deep snow. He didn't utter a sound.

The boys each grabbed a gloved hand and pulled the man toward the cabin. With much effort and struggle, they hoisted the man's upper body onto the porch, then grabbed his hands again and dragged him into the cabin.

While the boys were bringing the man into the house, Kate had shoved Caleb's bed across the room and placed it in front of the fireplace.

"Caleb, put his horse in the barn and give him some oats and water. James, help me get this man out of his frozen clothes. When Caleb comes back in we'll hoist this fella into the bed."

"Yes Ma'am," both boys replied and set to work at their respective tasks.

Even his tattered red long johns and Henley were shredded stiff and frozen, so Kate and James stripped the man naked. Kate examined the deep claw gashes on the man's chest, legs, and face. Blood that at one time had oozed steadily from the wounds was now frozen to the man's body. Kate quickly layered him with blankets. After pulling his boots and socks off, Kate examined the cold, red feet for signs of frostbite.

"Looks like a bear got him," James said.

Kate nodded. "At least a day or two ago," she added.

Kate filled two large pots with water and hung them over the fire.

Caleb returned from the barn carrying two riffles, one belonging to the injured man. He leaned both the riffles against the wall just inside the door.

"Come on, let's get him into the bed," Kate said.

The three struggled for several minutes but managed to hoist the man into the bed. Still, the man did not utter a sound.

"Who do you think he is?" Caleb asked.

"No idea. Probably a hunter," Kate said.

"I don't know, ma, that's a well cared for Colt he's got in that holster," James said.

"Hang that up on the coat pegs. I don't want him able to reach that if he comes to and is delirious."

"You think he's going to come to at all. Ma?" James asked.

"If we can get him warmed up and cleaned up he might, if he don't die from the cold and those wounds first. Caleb, bring me a pot of hot water and fetch some soap and some rags from under the sink. James, set some blankets by the fireplace to warm" Kate said.

Kate spent the next hour washing the frozen blood from the man's body and face.

"Help me roll him over to see his backside," Kate instructed. As they did the man uttered a low, deep moan.

"He coming to, Ma?" Caleb asked.

"No, just starting to warm up, I suspect," Kate replied. Her face winced when she saw two deep gashes that stretched across the man's back.

"James, get the bottle of whiskey from the top shelf above the sink.

After washing the man's back with soap and water, Kate poured some whiskey on a clean cloth and dabbed and pressed the cloth into the wounds. The man's back arched and he cried out, but his eyes remained closed.

"Yea, he's warming up some. Can feel the whiskey burning the wounds. James, get a clean sheet and cut it into long, wide strips. You two boys are going to have to lift him up so I can get him bandaged up."

It took the three of them another half hour just to get the wounds covered and tied tight to slow any bleeding that might start up again as his body thawed. When she was done. Kate put the two warmed blankets over him and took the two she had removed and set them near the fire to warm.

"Every half hour change out the blankets," she instructed the boys.

Kate gathered the man's tattered clothes and the soiled cloths and put them in a bucket in a corner of the room.

"Caleb, go dump that bloody water far away from the house. We don't want to be attracting wolves up close to the house. Then pack the pot with snow so I can wash these thing out."

"Yes Ma'am," Caleb replied and slipped into his coat before carrying the pot of water outside.

"If the wind stops, you can ride his horse into town tomorrow to fetch the doctor," she told James. "Maybe somebody in town will recognize his horse."

Kate filled three bowls with the stew that had been simmering in the fireplace and placed them on the table. When Caleb returned she put the pot of snow in the hearth to melt and warm and she and the two boys sat down at the table for supper.

Hannibal Heyes sat at the poker table scrutinizing the cards in his hand. He was worried. He and Kid Curry had taken separate jobs, Heyes in southern Wyoming and Kid in northern Wyoming and had agreed to meet in Liberty on February fourth. Kid was now almost three days late in arriving. The snow and wind prevented Heyes from setting out in search of his partner, so he occupied much of his time with poker. Knowing the general route Kid would have taken, Heyes planned to start out in search of Kid as soon as the weather permitted.

Near midnight, Kid began to toss and groan, waking Kate who was sleeping in a chair near Kid's bed. She glanced over at James and Caleb who were sharing James' bed. Both were sleeping soundly.

Kate pulled herself from the chair and walked over to the kitchen table. She filled a glass half with whiskey and half water and set it down on the hearth. Then she got down on her knees beside Kid's bed and stroked his hair and spoke softly to him, trying to caudal him as he woke. She knew that warming up from the cold state they had found the man in was painful in itself. That plus the pain of the wounds were not going to be easy to manage and she wanted to get the whiskey and water into him as soon as he was awake.

Kid winced, his back arched, and his eyes began to flutter open. "Heyes," Kid whispered, his voice weak and cracking. "Get him off me, Heyes!... Help me."

"Shhh. You're alright now. We are helping you," Kate said quietly.

Kid's eyes opened and tried to focus on the voice. His eyes finally found and settled on the woman leaning over him.

"What..." he moaned again. "What... happened?."

Kate reached behind her for the glass. She lifted Kid's head and held the glass to his mouth. "Drink this," she instructed.

Kid took a drink, then coughed and choked."What is it?" he asked.

"Just watered down whiskey. It'll help the pain you're feeling." She brought the glass to his mouth again and he took another gulp.

"What happened?" Kid asked again.

"By the looks of it, a bear and frozen weather. You're lucky to be alive."

"Who are you?" Kid asked.

""Kate Hadly. My boys found you and brought you here.."

Kid was panting. Breathing expanded his chest and stretched the open wounds. He winced again.

"Where's here?"

"We're tucked away in the Big Horns... About half a day's ride from Liberty. Tomorrow one of my boys will ride into town for the doctor for you... Here, take another drink," she said bringing the glass to Kid's mouth again. He took another good gulp of the drink.

"I gotta get to Liberty," he said.

"Not for a while. I doubt you could even get out of bed."

Kid tried to pull himself up, but quickly fell back, exhausted from the little effort.

"You got a name, Mister?"

"Thaddeus... Jones, Ma'am."

Kate smiled. "Well, Thaddeus Jones it's nice to meet you. Wish the circumstances were better. You're in pretty bad shape right now."

"Everything hurts... Everything burns."

"That's your body reacting to warming up after being near froze. It might take some time but it'll pass."

Kid's eyes were growing heavy. Kate lifted the glass to his mouth again. "Here, drink the rest of this before you pass out again."

Kid coughed and winced hard, and tried unsuccessfully to squelch a moan. When he was able to relax a bit, he drank the last of the drink. Then his eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.

The next morning was sunny with no wind, so after breakfast, Kate gave James instructions on what to do when he got to town.

"Get a bottle of whiskey," she told her son, handing him five dollars. "If there's change, you can have a beer for your troubles. Stop by the Sheriff's office and tell him what's going on out here and show him the Chestnut so maybe he can find someone who knows this fella. He was calling out for someone by the name of Heyes last night. Let the Sheriff know that. Maybe Mr. Heyes lives nearby. Tell Doctor Oleson he's welcome to spend the night. If he does he can have your bed and you two boys can sleep in mine.

"He wake up yet ma?

L little last night. Not for long. Says his name is Thaddeus Jones. Be sure to tell the Sheriff his name, too."

"You going to sleep in the chair again, Ma?"

"Most likely. It's easier to keep an eye on this fella."

Hannibal Heyes finished the last of his breakfast and, pulling the collar of his coat up around his ears, headed for the livery stable. He saddled his horse and headed north west on the road leading out of town.

About ten miles out of town Heyes saw a rider approaching. As the rider neared, Heyes recognized the Chestnut horse. Heyes moved his hand to his gun but didn't draw it. As the rider neared, Heyes saw he was a young man, a boy. Heyes pulled his horse to a stop and waited for the rider to reach him.

"Excuse me," Heyes said, smiling. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was supposed to meet him in town three days ago."

"Your got a name, Mister?" the boy asked.

"Smith, Joshua Smith."

James remembered his mother telling him the man at the house had mentioned someone handed Heyes.

"Don't know as I can help you, Mister," the boy said.

Heyes puled his gun and aimed it at the boy's chest.

"You're riding my friend's Chestnut," Heyes said with an edge of threat in his voice.

James didn't flinch. "What's your friend's name?" he asked.

"Thaddeus Jones."

The boy smiled. "There's a cabin on the left about twelve miles up the road. He's there. He didn't mention nobody named Smith."

Heyes smiled and holstered his gun. If Kid mentioned someone, it meant Kid was at least alive. "Anybody up there with him?" Heyes asked.

"My ma and brother. He's hurt pretty bad, Mr. Smith. I'm heading into town for the doctor. Ma told me to take his horse, hoping someone might recognize it."

"Is he shot?"

"No, bear and cold weather got him. He was near dead when we found him yesterday."

"Thanks, son," Heyes said and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Kate was sleeping in the chair when there was a rapid and loud knock on the door. She motioned to Caleb to get the riffle and stand ready. When he was ready, behind the door, Kate unlatched the door and opened it.

"Ma'am, my name is Joshua, Smith. I met your son on the road. He said my friend Thaddeus Jones was here."

Kate motioned to Caleb to put the riffle down and she opened the door wide to let Heyes in.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Heyes said. He stepped inside and stopped suddenly when he saw Kid unconscious on the cot. Pulling his coat off and dropping it on the floor, Heyes approached the cot and bent down beside Kid. He stroked Kid's hair.

"Your son said he was attacked by a bear?"

"He's got some bad wounds. James is getting the doctor. He was nearly froze to death when my boys found him."

Kate picked up Heyes coat and hung it on a peg. "You must be cold. I'll fix you some coffee."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Has he been awake?"

Caleb, put Mr. Smith's horse in the barn, please."

Caleb put his coat on and disappeared out the door.

"Once during the night. He was calling for someone named Heyes."

"Probably the man he was working for up near Cody," Heyes said, having come up with that explanation on his ride to the cabin.

"He's got claw marks all over him. A few of them are pretty deep. Judging by how pale he looks, and how much blood was on his clothes and saddle, I suspect he's lost a lot of blood. I cleaned the wounds as best I could with soap and water. Gave him some whiskey for the pain. He was hurting pretty bad during the night."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Sounds like you've taken good care of him. He feels a little warm," Heyes said, feeling Kid's forehead.

"Been warming blankets and putting them on him, trying to thaw him out. Don't think he's got frostbite, but probably the next thing to it. If it's fever, the doctor will be here this afternoon."

Kate reached down and felt Kid's forehead. He did feel warm. She dipped a clean cloth in water and put it on Kid's forehead.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Heyes said and stood up. Kate walked over to the coffee pot sitting in the embers of the fire and poured Heyes a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome to stay here with him but you'll have to sleep in the barn," she told Heyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Heyes joined her.

"You and your boys live up here all alone, Ma'am?"

Kate nodded. My husband died from pneumonia two years ago," she said.

"If there's any work you'd like me to do, Ma'am, to repay your kindness.."

Kate shook her head. "The boys are old enough to take care of things here, Mr. Smith," she said.

"Well, if you change your mind Ma'am."

"Where are you and Mr. Jones from?"

"Originally Kansas, Ma'am. Been in Wyoming now longer than we were in Kansas though,"

"Neither of you live around here?"

"No Ma'am, nearer to Elko."

"You're quite a ways from home, then."

"Yes, Ma'am. We both got jobs on this side of the state. We were supposed to meet in Liberty three days ago and then head back towards Elko. Seems we got delayed a bit."

They heard Kid suck in a deep, painful breath that exhaled in the form of a jagged moan. He coughed and arched his back in pain again. "Heyes?" Kid called out in a voice that sounded frightened, desperate. .

Heyes rushed to the cot and knelt down in front of Kid. "I'm here. Kid."

Kate got up and poured a half whiskey, half water glass and handed it to Heyes.

Kid's eyes again fluttered and opened, searching for the sound of the familiar voice. "Heyes?" he asked again and again arched his back in pain. "Oh, God, it hurts, Heyes."

"Kid, it's me, Joshua. Lie still. You need to rest." Heyes said.

"Josh...Joshua?" Kid asked.

"Yea partner. It's me," Heyes said and lifted Kid's head to the glass. "Drink, Kid. It'll help the pain."

Kid took a gulp of the drink. "A bear," he gasped.

Heyes smiled. "I heard."

"I didn't hear him," Kid said. "Too much wind noise.… He got me bad," Kid gasped through clenched teeth.

"Kid, you need to be quiet and rest. The doctor's on his way. You're going to be fine," Heyes said reassuringly but unable to convince himself.

Kid uttered a painful, jagged moan again. He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Am I gonna die?"

"Nooo. Don't even think like that. It's going to take some time to get your strength back and to get those wounds healed, but you'll be fine."

Kid spoke is short, gasping breaths. "If I die, I ...want you ...to have my ...gun."

"Kid, listen to me. You are not dying. I promise, you are not dying!"

"My gun, Heyes...You take it."

"Ma'am, you got any straight whiskey?" Heyes asked urgently.

Kate pulled the whiskey bottle from the shelf and handed it to Heyes who in turn held the mouth of the bottle to Kid's lips. "This will burn going down, but it will help. I want you to take a drink."

Kid took a gulp of the whiskey, swallowed it and began coughing from the burning in his throat. When he stopped, Heyes held the bottle to Kid's mouth again. "Drink some more,"

Kid took another gulp. This time his throat was numb enough that he didn't cough. His breathing began to slow and even out.

Kate bent down on the other side of the cot and pulled the blankets down to Kid's waist. The chest bandage had several large spots of dried blood but she saw no sign of active bleeding.

"Can we roll him toward you," she asked.

Heyes set the whiskey bottle on the floor. "We're going to roll you, Kid. We need to take a look at your back."

Kid shuddered and air hissed though his teeth as they rolled him to his side. Kate winced. The cot was blood stained as were the bandages. "If you can hold him like that, I'll get soap and water and clean his back and get a fresh bandage on him."

Heyes nodded and Kate got up and set to work. Twenty minutes later Heyes rolled his now exhausted and again unconscious partner onto his back and Kate pulled the blankets back up to Kid's chin.

Heyes looked at Kate and thought she looked almost as tired as Kid. "If you'd like to sleep for a while, I can sit with him," Heyes offered. "I'll have your son wake you when the doctor arrives."

Caleb returned to the cabin, but before he could unbutton his coat, Kate told him to bring in some firewood. Caleb shrugged and went back outside.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Smith, I think I will go rest for a while," she said and went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Heyes picked up the whiskey bottle, corked it, and set it on the table. Then he sat down heavily in the leather chair, covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and watched Kid sleep.

Late in the afternoon James and the doctor arrived. Caleb woke Kate.

"Caleb, when you take Mr. Jones' horse to the barn, he has clean clothes in his saddle bags. Would you bring those in for him?" Heyes asked.

Caleb nodded but made no effort to move. He had never seen wounds inflicted by a bear and he wanted to watch as Heyes, Kate and the doctor removed the bandages and moved Kid about so the doctor could examine and treat the wounds.

"Go do that now, Caleb." Kate said and reluctantly the boy put on his coat and went outside.

"Unless the bear is dead, he's probably in no worse shape than this man is," the doctor said when the last of the fresh dressing had been applied and Kid had been gently placed on his back on the cot. "I'll give him medicine for the pain and the fever. It's a miracle he doesn't have frostbite in those feet."

"I didn't think to ask him if he killed the bear," Kate said

Heyes smiled. "The fact that both he and his horse got away, He most likely killed the bear, Ma'am. He's a very good shot."

"Kate, I'm going to take you up on spending the night. If his fever climbs, it might be a problem tonight and it will be dark soon,"

"Ma, why don't you let me and Caleb sleep in the barn tonight? Mr. Smith can stay out here with his friend, the doctor can have my bed, and you can sleep in your own bed," James suggested.

"He does make sense, Ma'am," Heyes added.

"Alright," Kate relented, seeing the logic. "For now, I'll get supper started."

Despite the medication the doctor had given him, Kid's fever began to rise in the early evening and he grew increasingly restless and delirious, reliving the attack and thrashing about in the bed and begging for help to get away from the bear. Kid's thrashing became so severe that Heyes was forced to physically hold Kid down while the doctor spooned more medication into Kid's mouth. Initially Kid tried to spit out the foreign tasting liquid, but Heyes' constant reassurance finally got through Kid's fever induced fog and he took the medication without protest. Within a few minutes Kid had settled and was awake and more alert.

"You can let go of me now," Kid said weakly. "I swallowed the damn stuff."

Heyes slowly eased his hold on Kid, making sure Kid's surrender was not just a ruse.

"How you feeling?" Heyes asked Kid.

"Shredded," Kid said weakly.

"By the looks of things, you are pretty shredded," Heyes replied.

Kid suddenly got a very nervous and worried look on his face. He lifted his left arm and slid it under the blankets. "Joshua?" Kid whispered, raising panicked eyes toward his partner.

"What is it, Kid," Heyes asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Kid raised his right hand up off the blanket and crooked his finger back an forth. "Come here," he whispered.

Heyes bent his head down toward Kid.

"What's wrong?"

Kid continued his finger motion. "Closer."

Heyes bent his head so his ear was near Kid's mouth. "Where are my clothes?" Kid whispered.

Heyes raised his eyes to look at Kate who was trying hard to stifle a smile.

"There in a bucket over there, Kid. Haven't had a chance to wash the blood out of them yet," Heyes said raising his head again

"Shhh!" Kid said and looked over toward Kate who was able to turn away before Kid saw that she had been watching them.

Kid's face pinched sternly as he motioned Heyes with his finger a third time. Heyes bent his head down again.

"I got clean clothes in my saddle bags," he whispered.

Heyes nodded. "And Caleb brought your saddle bags into the house. I just don't know where he put them," he replied, very much enjoying the levity of Kid's discomfort."

"There's a lady here! I need my clothes," Kid whispered.

"Kid, she's been tending to you for a couple of days. There's probably nothing about you she ain't seen"

"If you don't get me my clothes," Kid warned through gritted teeth, "I'll..."

"What, Kid? Get up and get them yourself? With a lady present in the room?"

Kid glared at his partner. "I mean it. If you don't get me my clothes I'll shoot you." Kid warned.

"You can't shoot me, Kid. You'd have to get up to go get your gun, too."

Kid snorted. "Now!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright. Don't go getting proddy."

"I think I'll go out to the barn to check on the boys," Kate said. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and headed out the door.

"Now!" Kid said in a loud, strong voice.

Heyes laughed and pulled Kid's long johns and Henley from his saddle bags. He pulled the blankets away from Kid's feet and slid each foot into a leg of the long johns. Kid's hands darted under the blankets and he shifted and squirmed until he was able to get hold of the waistband and pull them up over his butt.

"Son, it might be better to leave the shirt off," the doctor said. "Those bandages need to get changed often."

If Heyes had said that, Kid would have strongly protested, but coming from the doctor, Kid gave up in defeat.

"It is good to see you're feeling better, Kid. You certainly seem to have more energy," Heyes said.

"That's likely due to the pain medicine. You take away a person's pain and they can often do a lot more," the doctor explained. "We'll give him that pain medicine regularly. Maybe tomorrow we can get him out of that bed for a spell."

"I hope so," Kid said, suddenly feeling spent and tired. He settled down into the bed and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Kate returned to the cabin. She saw Kid was again sleeping.

"Everything taken care of?" she asked Heyes.

"Yes Ma'am, but that sure was fun."

"I bet Thaddeus wouldn't agree with you, Mr. Smith."

"No Ma'am he wouldn't... But he would if the tables were turned."

She shook her head but smiled. "I'm going to turn in. Dr. Oelson, wake me if you need any help during the night."

"I will, Kate. Thank you.

Kate nodded. "Good night, Mr. Smith."

"Good night Mrs. Hadly."

The next morning Kate fixed breakfast while Heyes and the doctor examined Kid's wounds and changed the bandages. The fever was gone and Kid was no longer proddy.

"You want to try getting up for breakfast, son?" the doctor asked.

"Alright," Kid said hesitantly.

Heyes and the doctor helped Kid to sit up on the edge of the bed. He felt woozy and a little dizzy which the doctor explained was from all the blood loss. "It's important you start drinking a lot of water today, son. It helps restore the blood volume and you'll start feeling less dizzy."

Kid nodded his understanding. "I need my Henly. I can't sit at the breakfast table like this. My pants would be nice, too"

Heyes helped Kid with the Henley and got Kid's pants on over his ankles.

Heyes and the doctor slowly eased Kid up onto his feet. The dizziness increased and Kid stood still for a while until the dizziness began to subside. Heyes got Kid's pants pulled up and Kid got them buttoned. Then Heyes and the doctor walked Kid over to the kitchen table and helped him sit down. Kate handed him a cup of coffee and told the others to help themselves.

Kate had breakfast ready just as the boys came in from the barn. Everyone sat down at the table for breakfast.

"You're not looking quite so pale this morning, Mr. Jones," Kate said

"Please Ma'am, call me Kid. Most people do, and I am feeling a might better. I think I'm fully thawed out, now."

"Kate, I'll be heading back to town after breakfast," the doctor said. "I'll leave medicine, salve, and bandages here for you, Kate. I'll stop back tomorrow if the weather is good."

"Thank you for all you've done, doctor," Heyes said.

"Yes, thank you," Kid echoed.

"What do we owe you?" Heyes asked.

"We'll settle up when Mr. Jones is well enough to be on his way. Another day or two," the doctor said.

Kid smiled. "Feels good to be out of that bed,"he said.

Glancing over to the cot. Kid saw all the dried blood on the canvas. "Oh Ma'am, I've ruined your bed. I'm so sorry."

"It'll wash out Mr. Jones. Don't give it a thought."

"No Ma'am, I'll replace it. I insist."

"It's not necessary Mr. Jones."

"Doc, would you have time to order a cot from the mercantile? I'll give you money before you leave this morning," Kid asked.

"Mr. Jones, it is not necessary. I don't want you spending your hard earned money like that."

"I want to, Ma'am,"

"You better let him, Ma'am. If you don't, he might start feeling guilty in which case he might never leave."

Kate laughed. "Alright. Thank you Mr. Jones."

"My money is in my saddlebags," Kid told Heyes after breakfast was over and the table had been cleared.

Heyes brought Kid's saddlebags over to him and Kid fished around for his money. He handed the doctor twenty dollars. "If it's more, let me know and I'll give you the rest," Kid said.

"I'm sure twenty dollars will more than cover it, son." the doctor said and put the money in his pocket.

"I'll saddle your horse and bring it around for you," James said and headed back out to the barn.

When James brought the horse to the house, the doctor headed back to town."

"You want to go back to bed, Kid?" Heyes asked.

"I'm okay here for a while longer," Kid replied. Kate handed him a second cup of coffee.

"Lots of liquids," Kate reminded him "Boys, better get started on your chores," Kate said and James and Caleb put their coats on and headed out the door.

Kate poured two more cups of coffee. "Mr. Smith, another cup?" she offered and sat down at the table with Kid. Heyes joined them.

"I have to say Mr. Jones. When the boys found you and brought you here, I honestly thought you would not make it through the night."

"You can take all the credit, Ma'am. Your doctoring must have been the best I could have had."

"How did you manage to kill that bear, Kid?" Heyes asked.

"That wind was vicious and noisy. I was huddled up in blankets and sleeping and never heard him approaching. The first thing I heard was a low growl and for a second I thought it was just my stomach growling. But then I heard him snorting. I turned over real slow and reached for my gun, but I don't remember exactly what happened after that. I must have gotten my gun out in time. I think I might have emptied it on him."

Heyes got up and walked over to the peg where Kid's gun and holster were hanging. He pulled the gun from the holster and opened the chamber. He looked up at Kid in amazement. "Kid, there are still four bullets in this chamber. You must have got him right through the heart."

"I have no idea if I even had time to aim," Kid replied.

Heyes holstered the gun and came back to the table.

"It was smart of you to send James into town on Kid's chestnut. If I hadn't spied his horse on the road, I'd have likely kept going in search of him. The snow and the wind would have covered your tracks. I would have missed you completely.

"It's funny how things turn out, sometimes," Kate said.

Kid finished his coffee and sighed. "I think I'm ready to get back into bed," he said.

Heyes reached for the bottle of pain medicine and poured a spoonful and handed the spoon to Kid. "Remember what Doc said about taking this regularly,"

"If you tasted this, you'd know that the cure is worse than the ailment," Kid grumbled, but swallowed the medication.

Kate got up and spread a blanket over the bloodied canvas. "Something clean to lie on," she said. "I'll call James in to help get you back into bed."

Kid looked at Heyes. "I think we can manage, Ma'am. If we take it slow."

"Are you sure, Kid?"

"I think so."

"I'm curious, Mr. Smith. Why do you call him Kid?"

"We're cousins, Ma'am," Kid said.

"Kid's a little younger than me. One day when we were kids, I just called him Kid and it stuck."

Heyes helped Kid to stand. Kid held on to the table to get his balance. He nodded when he felt ready to cross the room to the cot. Kid did utter a sigh of relief when he sat down on the cot.

"So who is this Heyes you were calling out for in your sleep?"

"Heyes Ma'am?" Kid asked nervously and looked at Heyes for help.

"Didn't you tell me that was the name of your boss on that job you just did?" Heyes asked.

"That's right, my boss' name," Kid said and Heyes shot Kid a superior looking smile.

"He weren't a very good boss though, Ma'am. Full of lots of pretty lame ideas. Real frustrating type."

Heyes rolled his eyes and lifted Kid's feet and legs into the bed. He pulled the blankets up to Kid's chin. "Get some sleep, Kid."

Kid slept quietly for a couple of hours, but again began tossing about and muttering in his sleep. Heyes pulled a table chair over next to Kid's bed. He reached down to rest his hand on Kid's shoulder but when he did, Kid pulled away and shot up suddenly, eyes wide open and unfocused but with a look of terror.

"No!" Kid shouted.

Heyes jumped out of the chair and grabbed both of Kid's shoulders to shake Kid awake. Kid twisted and pulled at Heyes' arms, trying to free himself. Suddenly he stopped fighting and, panting heavily, blinked his eyes several times as they began to focus. Kid turned his head toward Heyes and with his right hand, grasped Heyes' forearm.

"I'm alright, now," Kid said slowly.

Heyes released his grips on Kid's shoulders. "Dreaming about that bear, were you?"

Kid's breathing slowed. "I guess," Kid said and let out a slow, long sigh. "I'm sorry," he said and carefully leaned back down on the cot. Kid slowly stretched his shoulders and winced. "Heyes, I think my back's bleeding again.

"Let's get you sitting up and get your feet off the bed so we can take a look," Heyes said.

With Kid sitting on the edge of the bed, Heyes lifted the Henley up to Kid's shoulders.

Seeing several spots of fresh blood on the bandages, Kate gathered the necessary supplies and brought them to the bed. Heyes cut the bandages off of Kid and Kate set to work washing the wounds. Then she applied a layer of the salve and Heyes helped her apply new dressings.

"I seem to be an awful lot of bother," Kid said.

"No more than usual," Heyes said nonchalantly.

"Are you hurting," Kate asked.

Kid nodded.

"I'll get the medicine," Heyes said.

"No," Kid said adamantly. "Every time I take some of that awful stuff, I fall asleep and something like this happens."

"Kid, the medicine's not causing your nightmares," Heyes said.

"How do you know?" Kid asked. "I don't like that stuff. I don't want it."

Heyes looked at Kate. "You want some whiskey, then?" Heyes asked.

Kid nodded. "I know what whiskey does to me," Kid explained.

Heyes brought the bottle of whiskey to Kid and uncorked the bottle. Kid took the bottle in his hand and drew a large mouthful. He swallowed, feeling the burn in his throat. He took a second large swallow and handed the bottle back to Heyes who in turn, handed it to Kate.

"Okay, Kid, let me get you back into bed," Heyes said.

Heyes got Kid into the bed and covered him again with the blankets. Still a bit dehydrated from blood loss, the whiskey quickly made him drowsy and he drifted back to sleep.

Kid slept quietly through supper.

"You know he might be right about that medicine," Kate said to Heyes after supper. "He hasn't so much as stirred in almost five hours."

Heyes looked at Kid and nodded.

"Can I ask you something... and you'll give me an honest answer?" Kate asked.

"Depends on the question," Heyes said jokingly.

"You're those two outlaws aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Heyes asked innocently

Kate shook her head. "When he's not in his right mind, he always calls you Heyes. You openly call him Kid... You're Heyes and Curry, aren't you."

"Would it bother you if we were?" Heyes asked.

Kate shook her head. "Do you remember John Hadly?"

Heyes eyes widened. "John Hadly couldn't have been your husband. John Hadly is still alive."

Kate nodded. "My husband's brother. And fifteen years ago, John Hadly rode with the Devil's Hole gang."

"I've heard that. I never met him, neither has Kid."

"John spent eight years in prison. He's been out now for six. He's married, has a family, and owns a small farm about twenty miles from here. He and his family were here for Christmas and I remember him telling me about a rumor that Heyes and Curry were trying to go straight.. Is that true?"

"Well Ma'am, I'm not going to admit to being Hannibal Heyes. I'm not going to admit that my sleeping friend over there is Kid Curry. I will admit that I've heard Curry and Heyes have an agreement with the governor and have been working for over three years to earn amnesty. Of course, that's only a rumor."

Kate smiled. "I just thought you'd like to know that it is possible to go straight. It is possible to have a normal life again."

Heyes smiled warmly. "Thank you for telling me about John," Heyes said.

Kid slept quietly throughout the night. He woke just as the sun was beginning to lighten the sky.

Heyes?" Kid whispered but got no response.

"Heyes," he said a little louder and heard Heyes mumble groggily.

"Wake up, Heyes," Kid whispered loudly.

"What is it, Kid. You alright?"

"I gotta go out."

"What?

"You heard me. Now help me."

Heyes pulled himself out of the chair and lit a lamp, turning the wick down low for just enough light to be able to see. Then he walked over to the pegs near the door and got their coats. He picked up Kid's boots and brought the items over to the bed.

Kid had managed to sit up and swing his legs over the bed.

"Hurry up," Kid urged.

"I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm doing this in my sleep, you know."

"If I don't get out there quick, we're all going to be sorry," Kid warned.

Once they were both ready, Heyes helped Kid to stand. "I'm not dizzy," Kid said.

"No, just crazy," Heyes replied and wrapped an arm around Kid's back to help him outside.

When they returned, Kate was making coffee and breakfast. James and Caleb were both up and dressed. Heyes helped Kid out of his coat and hung both their coats on the pegs.

"Did you have a quiet night?" Kate asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Kid replied. "I'm feeling much better this morning."

"No nightmares?" Kate asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Maybe you are right about the medicine. Maybe you just can't tolerate it for some reason, or maybe having lost all that blood, it was just too strong of a dose."

"Maybe, Ma'am."

"Well, both of you come over to the table. Coffee ready."

Heyes put his arm around Kid's waist but Kid shook his head. "I can do this," he said and walked slowly but steadily to the table and sat down.

Caleb and James joined them at the table when Kate had breakfast ready. Having slept through supper, Kid was hungry and ate everything on his plate.

After breakfast Kate sent her boys out to do their chores. She, Kid, and Heyes lingered over another cup of coffee,

"Good appetite, no dizziness, and much steadier on your feet this morning. And you color is looking better, too," Kate told Kid.

"If Doc okays it, I think we'll likely be heading out tomorrow morning," Heyes said and Kid nodded his head.

"I'll fix you some food to take with you," Kate said. "I'll get those clothes washed today, too."

"Oh, Ma'am, they got so torn up, you needn't bother with them," Kid said.

Kate smiled. "I doubt there is much to salvage of them,"

"No, Ma'am."

Unbeknownst to Kid, Kate winked at Heyes. "So what is the bounty on Kid Curry?" she asked Heyes.

"What?" Kid said nervously. Wide blue eyes glanced at Heyes.

"Hmmm. "I believe it's ten thousand dollars," Heyes replied.

"So with the place surrounded, we might as well just tie him up and turn him into the sheriff," Kate said to Heyes.

Heyes looked at Kid. "Might as well get this over with, Kid. Put your hands behind your back so I can tie you up."

"What!" was all Kid could utter.

"Well, then Kate and I can go about collecting the reward." Heyes turned to Kate. "I was thinking Mexico might be a good place to go."

Kid stared at Heyes, dumbfounded. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate smiling mischievously. "I'm taking you down with me Heyes," Kid warned.

"Kid, you wouldn't to that to me?" Heyes said astonishingly.

"Don't bet on it," Kid warned.

Heyes laughed and told Kid the story of John Hadly.

"You had me going there for a minute, you know," Kid confessed.

"You're just too easy, Kid."

The doctor came that afternoon and gave them the go-ahead to leave the following day. Kid and Heyes dug in to their pockets and paid the doctor.

"The mercantile said the bed should be arriving at the end of the week. I'll arrange for someone to haul it out here," the doctor told Kate. Then he dug into his own pocket and handed Kid twelve dollars. "It wasn't expensive, son."

The next morning after a hearty breakfast Kid carefully climbed into the saddle of his chestnut horse. Heyes sat on his sorrel. Kate and the boys stood on the porch. They had said their good byes and thank yous in the house where it was warm. Kid and Heyes both waved as they turned their horses and headed on their way.

"You know, Heyes," Kid said when they were a few miles down the road. "I wish I had met that woman under different circumstances."

"She is quite the lady, isn't she Kid."

Kid didn't answer, he was lost in the thoughts of what might have been.


End file.
